The Hunt for the Philosophers Stone
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: Indy is back and this time he is on the adventure of a lifetime when he gets a lead to the infamous Philosophers Stone. With Mutt and a new girl this is an adventure you don't want to miss. Rated T for blood and violence...REPLACED CHAPTERS.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones… I envy George Lucas… I LOVE Shia LaBeouf… sigh…

Prologue

What is the General meaning of life? To Dr. Henry Jones Jr. that would be a very long and difficult question filled with scientific answers and a very long explanation on old Greek philosophers. To Indiana Jones who has seen more of life then you or I, would interpret things differently. You see, Indiana Jones and Henry Jones Jr. share some similarities but are very different. For one thing, Indiana enjoys adventure, while Henry would rather hang around at the bar with his 24 year old son. They share their love for archeology, their wife, their son and their search for the unknown.

But the one similarity that stands above all is that they both share the same body. That's right. This is the story of two men who are one and the same continue the life long search for rare antiquity.

This is the search for the Philosophers Stone. This is Indiana Jones and the Hunt for the Philosophers Stone.


	2. Chapter 1: 1950

Chapter 1- 1960

Professor Henry Jones Jr. had just returned home from work. That was the routine: get up, go to work, get paid and go home. There wasn't anything special for him to do anymore, especially with him getting older and older by the day. It was a sad time indeed when Henry realized that Charles Stanforth was no longer calling him to send him to any more archeology digs or adventures. Nor was he kidnapped by foreign countries so they could force him to tell them all he knew about a particular relic that was important to them. No, things had slowed down at Marshall College for Dr. Jones.

And he hated every moment of his new life.

Actually, that wasn't true. He enjoyed coming home to a hot meal, to a clean house, to a loving wife. A decade or two ago he would never have believed that Marion Ravenwood, the stubborn daughter of Abner Ravenwood, would ever become a stay at home mother. Of course, she had been a mother ever since their son, Mutt, was born but Henry was new to the whole "fathering" thing. In fact, it had only been three years since he'd learned that he was a father. His introduction to fatherhood had been less than traditional, but since when has anything that Henry Jones has ever done been traditional?

Though Henry had his sixtieth birthday already, he was a vibrant and knowledgeable as ever. It was really too bad that the children of the sixties had little to no desire to learn about ancient artifacts or cities of the past anymore. He'd always thought it strange that the majority of his students were females, and he'd just started thinking that perhaps archeology wasn't entirely what they were there for. Not that he'd heard any complaints before. No, before he'd started getting old teaching was a fun job. Even if the students weren't actually hearing what he was saying and staring at his butt the whole time, at least he could pretend they were learning.

Henry Jones was beginning to sink into the day to day routine of senior citizens. The retirement home brochures started coming in through the mail and his fellow, younger, teachers were beginning to whisper about getting a new archeologist professor. Every morning Henry would wake up, dust off his hat, kiss his wife and leave for work. Every evening he would leave the office, drive home, kiss his wife, put back his hat and go back to bed.

Today was one of those infuriatingly routine days, where Henry felt almost robotic. When he was younger he always knew what day of the week it was; now it took a lot to just remember what month it was, since they were all the same.

He had just left from work. The car took some starting up, as it was a good ten year old car, and he was on the road back home. The street seemed to blur as he sped by, industrialized America had changed a lot from the thirties.

Turning into the driveway seemed to take forever. Henry let himself into the house, already welcoming the smell of dinner wafting across the living room from the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home!" he greeted his wife.

Marion appeared from the kitchen, an apron around her waist and a smile upon her face. "Jones!" He hung up his hat on the hanger and bent down to give her a kiss.

"What's for dinner?"

Marion smiled warmly up at him and shook her head. "I guess you'll just have to wait five minutes and see for yourself."

Henry rolled his eyes and followed her into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, they began to talk. Marion busied herself by setting the table for two and stirring the pot on the stove while her husband talked. After a few minutes the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Henry told her and went to open the door. The man outside the door caused him a bit of worry. "Charles, what are you doing here?"

Charles Stanforth, Dean at Marshall College, was standing at his door looking worried. Henry began to get nervous, because after all it was after the school day ended.

"Please Indiana, I have news that you should know." Charles looked like a lost puppy with his glasses askew and hands clutched together.

Henry let him in and Charles bustled into the kitchen where Marion shook his hand warmly.

"What are you doing here, Charles? Indy's not in trouble now, is he?" Marion teased, nervous but genuinely happy to see him. Marion liked Charles, even though Henry merely thought of him as a shadow of the greatness left behind by Marcus Brody. A friend, a foolish one perhaps, but a friend nevertheless.

"No, no trouble Marion my dear. Though there is some pretty _interesting _news I have to tell you that I couldn't back at the university."

Henry Jones, or Indiana as his friends call him, sat down at the table with a drink that Marion just handed him. He gestured for Stanforth to follow suit. Charles forgot to take off his jacket and hat before settling down, just giving Indiana another hint that the information he was about to uncover was of a certain vital importance. Marion handed him his favorite drink and Charles accepted it wordlessly.

"C'mon Charles, give it up. What's got you all shaken up?" Henry laughed at his boss and shook his head. Every time the museum found something new Charles acted like it was… well, the next Ark of the Covenant.

Charles took a deep breath and began. "The museum found a lead to an ancient artifact the other day. Something quite unlike anything you may have gone after before. This object, though seemingly ordinary, contains powers similar to the Holy Grail only superior in more worldly aspects."

"Well, what is it?" Even Marion was beginning to get anxious with Charles lack of information.

"This object is, as always, of an extreme value to the world. In the wrong hands it could be deadly. It's called the Philosophers Stone. Created by Nicholas Flamel, famed philosopher, it has the ability to change medals into gold and produce an elixir of life. So, though it possesses similar qualities to the Grail, it's different in the way that it's much smaller, and much more valuable to monetary based countries. This is why America must get a hold of this object before any foreign powers do. Groups are already trying to find it as we speak."

Indiana had heard of far more fantastic items in his past, but this one seemed getting out of retirement to go after. He'd need to take Mutt out of school for this, an action he'd probably be more than happy about. He listened intently to everything Charles had to say, the tale getting deeper with every passing second.

"So what do you say, Indy ol' boy? Still young enough?"

Indy pursed his lips and stood up a little straighter. With a glance towards his wife, almost to ask permission, he turned back to his boss. "I'll need a little time to pack."

Dr. Stanforth's smile was bright enough to outshine the greatest star.


	3. Chapter 2: The Professor in the Bar

The bar was full of the usual scum and rebels, basically what is to be expected from the lowest of the low in the great city of Paris. Although Mutt and Indy ordered some fruity French something-or-other they weren't there to sightsee. They were on a mission, a mission that would most likely, once again, insure fame and glory for the now Jones duo. Or so they hoped.

The bar was dark with random floating lights over the scarce tables. The walls were covered with really unknown French stars that came in the bar to forget about their lives. There was a bartender who looked like he just crawled out of some old Chinese fairytale, with all the old wrinkly men who are secretly Kung-Fu masters in disguise. He glared as they strode in, staring through worn eyes. Indy saw down gratefully, and Mutt followed his lead.

Mutt hadn't been dressed all that shabby either… compared to the place. Mutt was catching some flirty eyes with his ironed shirt. Indy smiled, as his son reminded him of his younger years where he wore dressed shirts to catch female attention. Mutt looked pretty damn good, but Indy figured had he been about twenty years younger, and unmarried, he might have become bounce back guy for some random lady all upset about her breakup.

They tried not to be too obvious that they were looking for someone very important. The name was Dr. Frost, and not being supplied with a first name the gender was unidentifiable. Indy had learned the hard way that not all smart doctors have to be men… they can also be rather cute. They looked for someone who would have the least bit of smart- like- quality in their eyes, for this wasn't a very educated bunch, when a gentleman with a strong French accent hopped on the worn stage and spoke in a microphone that must have been from the forties.

"Bonjour Madame's and Master's and welcome to our presentation of, ah, well, our entertainment for tonight. We present to you a young woman whose name escapes me at the moment it will come back to me at a later date. Enjoy." The lose-looking man hopped down and the ratty green velvet curtain opened and a young girl around Mutt's age walked on the stage lightly; her silver heels clicking uncertainly.

She was very pretty, as most of them are, and Mutt certainly thought so, for he couldn't keep his mouth closed. His father grinned lopsidedly and directed his attentions to the girl. The young girl had really long wavy brown hair and was wearing a velvet green dress which matched her hazel eyes perfectly, and also the curtain behind her. She was the cleanest part of the whole place, sadly. Her beautiful eyes gave away her lack of enthusiasm. She truly didn't want to be there, which gave her away instantly.

"Alright fellows," she spoke and revealed her accent wasn't French. She was from America, but what is a girl so young and intelligent doing around this dump? You could tell she had some smarts by the way her eyes swept the bar for exceedingly drunk men with weapons. She saw a man with one hand on the table, an empty bottle in the throw position in the other. Her gaze was directed to an open window, a quick escape for extreme circumstances.

"I am going to sing a song. Some of you may have heard it; most of you have not. It's an old song originally sung by Judy Garland." Her voice was kind but demanding, you could tell that she liked being in charge. It was farfetched but she just might be the type of doctor we were looking for. "And now I present to you for your personal enjoyment, 'Bring My Baby Back to Me.' a classic from the very first time it was aired on the radio." Now Indiana stood straighter in his seat. She clearly hadn't been in France for very long.

As she sung the apparent classic, Indy looked around for anyone suspicious, for if the workers felt compelled to check for criminals, he felt he should too. The drunken man with the bottle was humming along, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Indy hummed along as she sung, for he and Mutt were the only two that had heard it before.

When the song was finished the audience clapped, Mutt the loudest. Indy merely rolled his eyes and slapped him in the arm. Mutt shot him a reproachful glance and turned his attentions back to the woman, this time clapping quieter. She smiled with perfectly bleached teeth directly at him and winked as if to say, 'Wait for me, I know who you're looking for', well, that's at least what Indy got out of it. Mutt was probably thinking something else, mind in a fog, mouth lolling stupidly.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Crystal Frost!" The audience clapped, but the two were in awe, the manager confirmed their suspicions; Crystal was who they traveled there for. One question haunted Indy's mind, what is a young lady with a doctor's degree doing here? And why didn't she change her name?

Crystal smirked at Mutt who must have been drooling, for his back was now to Indy. With ease she leapt from the stage and landed perfectly on the tiled floor. She moved to them, passing through the crowd easily. Then she did something that surprised both of them she sat next to Mutt on a barstool, turned to the withered man and ordered a whisky. 'Wow, the EXACT type Marion likes,' Indy thought.

When her drink arrived she grinned and turned to the two. With her false smile firmly planted upon her angel like face, she stated, "I know why you're here. Follow me and no one will get hurt." Mutt couldn't help thinking that they were getting kidnapped by God's right hand angel.

Dr. Frost stood, gestured to Mutt kindly to take her hand, which he did willingly, and led them to a room right off the side.

With a, "Stay here. I'll be right back." She left them huddled together in a small room and Mutt asked, "Remind me what we're doing here?"

"We're saving the world my son, one artifact at a time," Indy replied gravely. He rotated his head a fraction of an inch and found to his utter amazement that they were in a changing room. There was only five costumes, and Indy made a reasonable guess that Crystal was the only worker there that preformed, unless they were all miraculously the same dress size. The room wasn't very personalized, another giveaway that Crystal was new to the job.

After a few long minutes Crystal came back, only now with an outfit appropriate for mountain climbing, something very similar to what Marion wore in Asia.

"Alright, if I'm assuming right, I just quit for a good reason. Now get out of this room and don't make me regret my decision." And on that happy note, Mutt and Indy squeezed out of the constricted area and followed their guide out the door. When on the beautiful streets of Paris, the professor questioned her.

"Where are you taking us?" Indiana had every right to be suspicious; it seemed to them that they were essentially being kidnapped.

"Never you mind. Just follow me and don't speak. We are being followed. You shouldn't be here, Dr. Jones."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean we're not supposed to be here? YOU sent us here!" Indy told her, getting very agitated, when he gets told that he has to be halfway across the world he likes to think that he's supposed to be there.

"I did nothing of the sort. Just don't speak and I'll explain everything at a later date. Somewhere safe, somewhere not here. Paris isn't as safe as I thought it would be." Crystal was very worried, Indy could tell by the way she kept glancing everywhere but where they were. "Stay at least ten paces behind me. Follow me but don't make it look like you're following me. The sky has eyes." And on that pleasant statement, they followed her instructions, Mutt, a little more willingly then Indy would have liked.

From several paces ahead, Crystal looked worried, even scared. That didn't make the others feel all too good. Then she looked up and pure terror crossed her beautiful face. She frantically gestured for them to scoot up with her, something in which Mutt did swiftly.

"What's wrong Crystal?" Mutt tried to speak in a masculine voice, running up to a steady pace as well.

"Later, just follow me, or else we might all be in grave danger." With a humorless smile, she pulled a gun out of absolutely nowhere and by the look in her eyes, it was loaded, and very much so.

They all ran several blocks only to be in the same place. Crystal was obviously trying to lose someone and by the way she was running, and the men didn't want to meet them.

Crystal turned around for a brief moment, "We can't go to my apartment, that's the first place they'll look. Anyone got a chopper? I just might know a place…" She turns back around expecting an answer from behind.

"Oh yes, because we bring our chopper wherever we go!" So now Mutt tries the tricky but affective love/hate approach. It works a lot more often than anyone else might think, though Crystal wasn't buying it.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Let's get to my friend's apartment to book a flight and then let's boogie." Sighing while running is very tough, but she managed just fine.

They turned several more elaborate twists and turns to reach, well, a dump.

"Behold my friend's apartment," Crystal replied with a sly smile. She reached on top of the door mantle, grabbed a large gold key and opened the craggy door.

With a look to Mutt, Indy strode inside the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Information

As Crystal got off the phone, Mutt and Indy took a seat on the moth infested couches. This, in effect, created several spots of dirt on their pristine suits and expelled a large amount of dust. Mutt was upset, but Indy figured that they were going to get dirty anyway. They always do.

Dr. Frost herself looked worried. Mutt frowned and asked, "Could you not get a flight?"

"Oh, I got one alright, and spent half my paycheck in the process. But if the artifact we're looking for really has the qualities implied in the myths, I should be good for the rest of my life." She smirked and sat down, ignoring the dirt.

"So, Dr. Frost, what exactly is going on? Who is following us?" Indy decided to get to the point.

Crystal sighed. "The name's Crystal, Dr. Jones and I suppose you're going to find out anyway." She looked into the atmosphere distantly and told her story.

"Those people who are following us are detectives for a secret organization called the Protectors. Very original right?" She gave a bitter laugh. "They work for the government by extension. The French Government believes them to be friends. Allies. They are actually something like terrorists. They will do anything to get their target and they usually do. They've been slinking around since before the French Revolution."

"Who do they usually prosecute?" Indy asked, leaning forward. He could tell that it was beginning to get serious.

"Anyone who stands in their way, I'm afraid. They have been hiding in the shadows for some time now, but they've resurfaced to get even with an enemy."

"Who might that be?"

"You, Dr. Jones." Her eyes are wide and imploring, looking for a reaction. A sign. He doesn't give her one other than leaning back, resting his head against the wall. He then changes his mind, for the wall has mildew coating it.

Of course he'd had been expecting this for almost everyone is always after some Jones for one reason or another. Indiana merely rolled his eyes and replied, "Why is it this time?"

"Well, hmm, they seem to believe that you, um, we, have no right to take the stone. They believe that since the Alchemist Nicolus Flamel's decedents have decided to join their cause, the stone is theirs by..."

"Extension." Mutt finishes the sentence with a flirty smile.

Crystal does not go for it. "Exactly... um what is your name?"

"Mutt. Mutt Williams." He extends a hand. Crystal shakes firmly.

"Pleasure. You related?" Indy nods impatiently knowing that his son was purposefully trying to get off topic. "Right. Exactly, by extension. It is not. They are prepared to do anything in the process to get their reptilian hands all over it. Sounds typical of the opposing league. We have a head start though. We know the general area in Europe. Since America foolishly telegrammed me openly in Paris they now know who I am, who you are, and what we are looking for. The Protectors have spies stationed everywhere, including all post offices, schools, ect. Even the government doesn't even know their extensive growth."

"But they're nothing too big where they would cause a world- wide catastrophe like World War three, correct? It sounds like a terrorist group," Mutt asks curiously, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Crystal talk.

"It's exactly that. They are terrorists. My father worked for them clueless to their true intentions. When he was ordered to kill a captive, he tried to leave. They... well... they... killed him." Crystal spat bitterly. Mutt nodded empathically. "I was fifteen. Just because he was following the law. This was around eight years ago when I still lived in Paris. The government doesn't know about the murders. My mother was so devastated we left for America, and because of this I came back to Paris to search for the Stone two years ago after receiving my doctorate.

"I have made very little progress until about a month and a half ago when I was in the library looking for information and I came across a book about ancient sciences and witchcraft in the medieval ages. It mentioned several stones, but the most popular being the infamous Philosophers Stone made by England's very own Nicholas Flamel. When he died they buried him, and then his tomb was empty. It was believed to be a scam, several troublemakers stealing the body for centuries. Now it is assumed that he was indeed a maker of a stone of immortality and is still alive with his wife…"

"Do you believe this myth Doctor?" Indy interrupted. He'd had his fair share of legends that turned out to be true so he wasn't ruling out anything.

"I personally do not. I believe that either members of Flamels family or members of the early Protectors took his body and never told anyone. Both of these are likely. We may be looking for a rock protected by Flamel's corpse. Who knows?"

"Anything else?" Indy raises an eyebrow, intentionally not revealing his own opinion.

"Yes. I interviewed several alchemists in hiding who love to study Flamel, they said that it was told that he secretly was a believer of ancient Greek Myths and Legends. It is even believed today that the origin of the stone is Hermes the messenger god's caduceus, which contained the stone and that is where Nicholas got the idea from. He loved the chimera, the minotaurs, ect. and it was believed that he studied witchcraft in the dead of night. These alchemists thought he may have struck a deal with the gods and have some mythical creatures guarding from the inside. For all we know they may be right. Although I highly doubt the existence of these gods they are undoubtedly popular and may have been used as a trick to scare us off. The alchemists didn't want the stone to be found either."

Indy was skeptical regarding the likelihood of the mythical creatures, but he had to admit that Crystal really had done her homework. The fact that she had even found people this important before she turned forty was a large feat.

"Crystal, although I highly doubt the odds of these creatures, it may be true that we aren't making very many friends in this expedition, are we?" With this she laughed and nodded.

She abruptly left and came back with a sleeping bag and several blankets. "Dr. Jones, you can sleep in the bed if you want. Mutt, you can sleep on the sleeping bag in the room with your father and I'll sleep on the couch out here."

"No, I wouldn't do that to you, I insist," Indy protested. "Take the bed. Mutt can sleep on the floor out here."

"Are you sure? The couch is pretty disgusting."

"And that's why you won't be sleeping in it," Indy pointed out.

Crystal smiled gratefully. "Okay then, I'll be sleeping in the connected room if you need me. We will be leaving for Britain in the morning. Sleep well, and let me know if you need anything. I warn you though; I am a hydra when it comes to people waking me up."

Mutt laughs. Crystal smiles warily in response and retires to her room. Once the door closes, Mutt turns to his father. "Hey uh, what's a hydra again?"

Indy sighed, thinking that it was going to be a very long trip.

So… yeah.


	5. Chapter4:Rides and Goons in trenchcoats

They awoke in the morning close to three o'clock because Crystal claimed that they had to get a good head start though their flight wasn't until six because she said that the Protectors will probably have spies in the airport before them. Even though they would be taking a helicopter it never fails to be safe; especially when it comes to the Protectors.

After many years of experience, Indiana had taken a habit to packing his adventure clothes with him at all times, because he knew that it's very uncomfortable wearing a tuxedo during a fight to the death. Mutt had yet to learn this lesson yet and he looked like a fool asking for clothes from Crystal. It seemed to Indy that Dr. Frost's friend had everything in that appartment, from a size two women's dress to a size twenty men's boxer shorts.

"Dr. Frost," Indy began but Crystal smiled.

"My name is Crystal. I can't stand being called Dr. Frost, it makes me sound old," she let out a little laugh.

"Fine- Crystal. What exactly does your friend do? I mean… everything you could ever need in a pit stop is here!" Indy asked, a little suspicious just as Mutt came out of the grimy bathroom wearing something very close to a prep outfit, which he didn't look too excited about.

"Well… my friend hasn't exactly been here a while." This was awarded with a sarcastic eye roll from Mutt. Indy gave him a stern look and he raised his arms in surrender. He strode over to the couch that I had slept on the previous night and sat down, crossing his arms which caused him to look very childish instead of cool.

"I haven't seen him in eight years. He was a close friend of my fathers and has been missing for quite some time. I was hoping that somehow his disappearance was linked to the stone; my father and himself were nuts about finding it. This was something I never knew until after I found out about the stone. I was just aimlessly wandering around this place and found a series of interesting diaries filled with tons of junk about the stone that included both my father's handwriting and my friends'."

"I have a very strong feeling that you're not going to let us see those diaries," Indy joked cynically, remembering his own discomfort in intrusting his father's diary to Elsa who was also a doctor. He frowned, remembering their brief exchange and feeling rather embarrassed of his younger self's actions. Unfortunately, the situation reminded him very much of the new relationship of my son and this new woman. He just hoped that the circumstances wouldn't end up being so ironic.

Crystal laughed, and Mutt almost swooned. "Yes, your feelings are very much correct in this matter. Forgive me but I am sure you would have done the same. We have only met yesterday so pardon my lack of trust. It's so hard in this line of work."

"Quite understandable. I agree completely and I hope that as we go along with this exchange that we are able to trust one another. I've been mislead often times myself," he explained, although disappointed about the diaries.

"Dad, most of those 'misleading times' were probably because of women." Mutt pointed out and Crystal smiled at him. Mutt, looking mighty proud of himself, continued. "Face it; from what I've heard from mom and Oxley, you were quite the ladies man."

Exasperated as his father was, he winked at him still. "Still am, son. Don't you forget it."

"Well Dr. Jones, I am so far enjoying your company. As much as I would like to hear many of your adventures, I'm afraid we must be going." Crystal crossed the room to grab a bag which most likely contained the diaries and a change of clothes.

"Well, it's going to be a long helicopter ride. Maybe I'll be willing to share a few." Indy chuckled a little and followed the doctor out the door.

'I should have known that everything would fall to pieces. I should really have guessed it with all I've been through that this wouldn't go smoothly. It was just too easy,' Indy thought negatively to himself.

It's not that Crystal betrayed them or anything; according to Indy's figuring she would have to be just plain stupid to that this early in their professional relationship to betray them. They reached the helicopter all right but, as always, there was company waiting for them.

They must have been part of the Protectors because they had a strange symbol on the side on their trench coats, the same spot where the Nazis put their symbol. Mutt clearly thought the symbol was of no concern because he, like many others, would say it was just a hat, but unfortunately the elder Jones did know better and it was the clear symbol of Greek god Hades' Helm of Darkness.

"What's that, Dr. Jones?" Crystal asked, her brow furrowing.

"It's the Helm of Darkness, which pretty much speaks for itself. Zeus had his lightning bolts and Poseidon had his trident, but Hades' special weapon was the Helm. It had the remarkable power to turn oneself invisible. This was especially helpful when in battle for enemies would randomly drop dead. I suppose Hades was also a great warrior because all the deceased soldiers would be added to his private army," he whispered to her and she paled.

"Nous savons ce que vous êtes à la recherche de," began the first goon. It is translated to 'We know what you're looking for' in French. "mais nous n'allons pas vous le laisser."

"Oh yeah?" Indy challenged. Only Crystal and Indy knew a word the creep was saying because her eyes raged a similar declaration. "We know more than you ever knew. We are going to get what we came for."

"Très courageux d'entre vous le Dr Jones, mais nous avons des contacts partout dans le monde. Vous n'avez pas de nous échapper." 'Very brave of you Dr Jones but we have contacts all over the world. You have no escape from us.' The four of them stepped out to greet them in combat. From out of their out-of-place long coats they pulled out a gun each, which made them smile.

Indy smiled in return and reached down to retrieve his own weapon. Taking suit, Mutt and Crystal comrades pulled their own devices out. "This is going to get nasty," he muttered to Mutt.

"Donc, c'est la façon dont il va être. Vous ne savez plus nombreux que nous vous par un." The second to last Protector sneered. He said 'So this is how it is going to be. You do know we outnumber you by one.'

"I know," the archeology professor stated simply and pulled the trigger, taking the one that spoke down. "Now we're even." The looks that ran across the remaining three faces were of rage and hatred. Nothing Indy hadn't already seen. They split up and began firing. Indy noticed briefly that the guns were very large in their hands, as if they had never wielded a gun in their lives. Also, they were shooting like nuts but the bullets never came close. "Their boss sent these guys as a warning," Indy called out to Crystal, who was firing away.

It didn't take long for them to shoot their opponents but they kept things interesting. A string of bullets came their way before they could get a clear shot. Very soon the authorities would be coming, and since the Protectors are part of the government it would look bad in the adventurers favor.

Crystal was a good fighter. She took down the one closest to her with a single shot to the middle chest. The man staggered, spurting blood from his mouth, and fell on the grass. The shots that followed his companions were of desperation and Indy could tell they were very nervous.

The older Jones took down the last two, and Mutt did injure one of them with a clumsy shot to the arm. In his yell of pain Indy was able to get him. The last one was easy. He ran away as though his pants were on fire and Mutt got his back.

Indiana really hated shooting when he didn't expect it but it was necessary so he didn't scold his son. "What are we going to do with them?" Crystal grimaced toeing the one that she shot in the face with disgust.

"Dump them in the ocean as we fly by?" my son suggested with as much repulsion, kneeling down on another.

"Hmm, that seems the only likely way,"Indy said grimly. "Their agency is sure to be looking for them. We'll give them no evidence to convict."

"You know, I kind of like their hats." Mutt said as we began dragging the lifeless corpses to the helicopter.

"You can keep one, it's not like they're gonna need it," Crystal sneered.

"I was kidding, geez calm down," Mutt defended.

"Well, try to kid some other time, when we're not in such a disgusting situation," Crystal spat.

"Well, it seems the professor wasn't doing her homework. If she knew anything about us she would know it's gonna get a whole lot worse," Mutt turned to me for clarification. Indy sighed and nodded.

It was only too true.


End file.
